


Home

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "If you're still taking Director Sanvers prompts, might I humbly request the three of them moving in together?"





	Home

Maggie spent a lot of her life living in small spaces. Her parent’s house was tiny and cramped, and her room was on the ground floor looking out over the brown grass and dirt of her back garden. Her aunts was bigger, but it was the feeling of loneliness that bricked her up into her room, into every corner until the day she turned eighteen.

When she arrived in National City with a rucksack and a single suitcase containing her entire life, she rented the biggest place she could find. She barely scraped by for months, but the freedom of dancing round her apartment in her fluffy socks to the Barenaked Ladies, arms outstretched with no chance of hitting the wall, was all worth it.

Over the years she’d had to move, had lived all over the city. Dormitories at the Police Academy, a two-bed with a friend on the force, her car for a few nights when her crappy landlord had to have the place fumigated. She’d stayed with M’gann, back when she’d lived over the alien bar, moved out when she met Emily. She was fond of the place she lived now, with its not-terrible view of National City shining in the afternoon sunlight that crept through the windows, but she found herself wanting more.

The moving-in-together conversation happened almost six months into dating Lucy and Alex. Their having three apartments to crash at after horrible work days, after dinner dates and alien chases, after one too many beers was a system they all appreciated. But the thought of having one place they could share, where Lucy didn’t have to commute forty minutes for a cuddle, Maggie could shed her badge and the weight of a whole criminal community working against her, and Agent Danvers could just let loose and be _Alex_ , eventually brought them to Alex’s lab at the DEO, printer churning out copies of checklists they’d filled in on their ideal home.

“This is gonna be like an episode of House Hunters,” Alex says as she hands out copies of their checklists, fresh and warm from the printer, “Except we don’t have a half-billion dollar budget or a burning desire for flying buttresses.”

“Speak for yourself, Danvers.” Lucy jokes. “I’m not living in it if it isn’t a mid-sized cathedral.”

“Then you can pay full-sized rent.”

Lucy sighs dramatically, but returns Alex’s grin. She’d grown up on military bases across the country, moving was second nature to her. Staying in National City, even if she was only using it as a base of operations, felt more like settling down than anything had in a long time. And having people she loved to come home to, that’s what made her ache for a home they had together. Flying back and forth from DC to Chicago to Buttfuck Nowhere, Iowa had left her with a distant apartment filled with cardboard boxes and no time to talk about moving closer.

The day she’d been offered a permanent position in National City she’d found Alex’s bike parked outside Maggie’s place, and the two of them waiting in the kitchen with a laptop and a question she’d wanted to ask all day.

Now Lucy’s perched on the desk in a space she’d managed to clear from alien bric-a-brac, head resting on Maggie’s shoulder where she’s standing between Lucy’s legs. Both are facing Alex.

“So,” Alex says. “Must haves are space, close to work, more than one bedroom… pet friendly, Mags?”

“Aren’t we a little young to be spinster cat ladies?” Lucy asks.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Not for us. Remember the micro pig incident? Kara brings home too many strays to have to hide them from the landlord.”

Alex and Lucy nod in agreement. Alex checks something on her list. “Okay, pet friendly.”

She remembers growing up in the big house in Midvale, the sounds of the sea soothing her to sleep. The first time Kara brought home an injured bird, she’d managed to keep it a secret for a whole minute before Alex heard squeaking from the shoebox under her bed. Together they’d nursed it back to health, fed it scraps and tickled its feathers, until one day it fluttered up onto Kara’s bed, to the wide windowsill, and chirruped to be let out.

Watching it soar through the sky made Alex’s heart ache for that feeling of freedom, the wind in her face when Kara had taken her flying. It had taken her a while to realise but falling in love with Maggie and Lucy felt exactly like flying. All Alex wanted out of their new home was a place she could be with her girlfriends.

They spend a couple of hours searching, making their way through the stash of chocolate Alex keeps in her desk for tough days. Kara drops in with coffee, spends five minutes arguing with Lucy about exactly how much space is needed for games night whilst Maggie makes a few calls about viewings.

Night has long since fallen when, tired but satisfied, they flip the lights off in Alex’s lab and make their way out of the DEO. They sleep curled up together in Alex’s huge bed, wake up to a day where Maggie’s off, Lucy’ off, and there’s no alien menaces in sight.

Maggie’s organised viewings that take them a whole day to get through, moving from apartment complex to skyscraper to loft space, until finally, coffee cooling in takeaway cups and happy smiles on all their faces they find it.

It’s an apartment three floors up in a relatively new complex. Wide windows overlook the park, bathe the white walls of the living room the same glow of the setting sun. The master bedroom has a balcony that opens up onto National City, space for Alex’s bed that all three refused to get rid of. It’s painted the dusty blue of the desert sky at dusk. Off the living room there’s a big kitchen, in the tiled bathroom a huge claw foot tub that Lucy swears she’ll steal if they don’t buy the apartment. There’s a spare bedroom for when they need space, time apart. Alex’s favourite room is the little study crammed next to the bedroom, walls lined with bookshelves.

“This is it.” Lucy says. She talks to the estate agent whilst Alex goes looking for Maggie. She finds her out on the balcony, watching the blinking lights of an aeroplane crossing over the city. Alex rests her hand at the small of Maggie’s back, and Maggie sinks into her touch, turning so she can fit herself to Alex, press a kiss to her lips.

“I love it.” she whispers.

“Me too.”

“Well you aren’t dragging me away from that bath.” Lucy says. Alex steps a little way back so Lucy can fit comfortably with her and Maggie.

“My turn,” Lucy whispers and kisses Maggie, tilts her head back to kiss Alex. Maggie’s fingers make their way down to Lucy’s hip, pressing gently. Alex’s hand moves to Maggie’s hair, she parts her mouth from Lucy’s to move to Maggie’s and Lucy’s follows, pressing soft kisses to Alex’s neck, Maggie’s chin.

Lucy giggles. “We’re gonna make that estate agent so uncomfortable.”

Alex gazes warmly at her girlfriends, bright eyed in the light coming from the apartment. “We’d better tell him this is home then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
